Naruto of Redcliffe
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Naruto is a commoner with a large destiny, facing against strange and wonderful people, how will destiny go for his life? (On hold)


Naruto and his friends and several characters are now within Dragon Age, should be fun for me. Peace out.

* * *

It was a cloudy day as Ferelden seemed to be living a normal life, unknown that a dark future was coming. Just outside a large village with a bridge to a well designed castle, a small farm was bust at work, having a few people working on it. One was a blond haired and sun kissed skin, he was shirtless and showed a well built body, a couple of scars on his body and dirty, dark brown trousers. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead, having a small smile and having whisker like birth marks on his cheeks, also having dirt on his cheeks. He looked around and saw the small fields filled with wheat, seeing others working to chop and help grow the fields.

He walked down a small path, heading towards the farm, but was soon followed by a small teenage girl; she had ragged clothes covered in dirt, light brown hair and a slightly bright smile on her face. "Big brother! How are you doing?" She asked him, being around his chest level.

He looked down at her as she only came up to his chest. "I'm fine Emiko." He chuckled and patted her head and smiled.

She smiled at him and they walked together, passing a couple of other helpers, they were smiling brightly until they reached the farm, half a dozen armed men and a dwarf stood at the farmhouse. The dwarf had dark red hair and beard, he wore battered armour and a large axe on his back. "Naruto! You still owe us that substantial debt!" The dwarf yells.

"Dwyn...I told you we'll pay for it...we've still got a while." Naruto tells him.

"It's still way too much for you to ever pay, you know that I want the girl and this farm and I'll even give you a large amount of jobs so you'd do great in the end." The dwarf known as Dwyn tells him, trying to reason with him.

"No! I am not giving you my sister!" Naruto yelled.

"She's not you sister mate!" One of the armed men laughed.

"She is to me!" Naruto yelled, stepping forward with his fists clenched.

"Big brother..." Emiko whispers while seeing the men grab their weapons.

"Hold it men! I didn't want any blood for this, you're running out of time, don't act like the girl's brother and get yourself killed." Dwyn tells them and begins walking away.

"He's not dead!" Emiko yelled, trying to run at them, but Naruto grabbed her and looked at her.

"I know sis...he's alright, we know he is still alive." Naruto says to her, holding her until she was alright.

Naruto thought back at his older brother, not actually being his older brother, but an adoptive brother. He looked after him and his actual sister Emiko, working hard to look after them and the farm, he was the best person for everything and a couple of months ago, he joined the Arl's forces for a war of some type that was coming and left.

Naruto looked at the farmhouse and clenched his teeth, knowing that this place is his home since he was a little boy and grew up here. It hurt him to think of this place going, Naruto sighs and walks towards the front door of the farm, still holding his little sister since she was very small and only in her late teens. He pushed open the door and walked in, the room was mostly bare because they were selling most of their stuff to try and get the money, but they weren't even close. "I can't believe our parents took that much money...I wish Jackie was here..." Emiko says in a sad voice. "He was the best fighter in the world..." She says and gained a small laugh from Naruto.

"And what about me? Am I just chopped liver?" Naruto asked.

Emiko made a small laugh as she was put down. "You're strong as well, but you never won a fight with him." She says and walks towards a chair and sits down, smiling again, but still had a sad look on her face.

Naruto sighed and looked outside, seeing that it was coming to night as the sky was red, seeing the help starting to go back home, waving at him. "Well...we better get dinner ready...or do you want to go out tonight?" Naruto asked.

"Well...we don't have anything here...so I'm going for out, should be fun, the festival is tomorrow and everyone wants to enjoy themselves." Emiko smiled and got up and walked toward the door, Naruto bowed and let her pass.

"After you milady." Naruto smiled and gained a giggle from her before he quickly put on an orange shirt and closed the door.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Emiko were walking through Redcliffe village, filled with people cheering and readying for the festival, people enjoying and looking forward to the festival. Naruto looked near the middle of the group, seeing the mayor ordering people on what to do. "Come on people! We've got more work to do before everyone from neighbouring villages coming for the festival!" He yells, wearing common clothes and messy, dark brown hair and beard.

"Okay Murdock!" Several people called back, continuing their jobs.

Naruto smiled and the two walked into the local Tavern, several people drinking and having a feast. "Naruto! Over here buddy!" Someone called out, he looked and saw a dark, red headed man wearing some padded armour waving him over.

Naruto smiled and walked over to him with Emiko. "Hey Tomas, how's it going mate? Militia training going well?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, training is hard, but I'm able to hold my own, you should have joined the Militia, you'd have done great." Tomas says and drinks from his mug. "You joining in with the festival challenges tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'll do the challenges, get a nice reward if I win them all...should help with my debt..." Naruto says, still looking sad by what he said, knowing that it'll cost a lot more, but he's hoping that he can at least save his sister from being made a slave.

"Still on with the debt? I'd have left the village and try and start a new life." Tomas says, worrying about his friend.

"No, I don't run away, I'd rather try and face the problem head on then hide." Naruto says and waves at the waitress for her to come over.

"I admire your bravery...but then again, it could be stupidity." Tomas says and gained a few laughs from men wearing similar armour to him.

"Shut up..." Naruto says to them and the waitress stood right behind Naruto with a smile.

"Hey Naruto, so the usual?" She asked, gaining his attention and smiled. "Hey Bella, yeah, the usual please." Naruto smiled and patted Emiko on the head. "So how's life for you beautiful?" Naruto asked her and gained a smile from her.

"Yeah, I'm doing better than usual, would be better if I got to see you tomorrow during the festival." She tells him and begins walking away while Naruto watched her leave.

"...I seriously don't get how you managed to get her mate, you're as dull as a butter knife, yet girls seem to go for dumb and pretty." Tomas laughed and gained a few more laughs from the other Militia.

"It's true, that's why you don't get any action." Emiko smiled at Tomas and made Naruto laugh hard and high fived his sister, Tomas shook his head and got up to leave.

Xxxxx

An hour had passed and the two siblings were outside, looking at the night sky and resting against the tavern's wall and wooden floor. Emiko was on Naruto's lap, enjoying his comforting presence and had his arms around her, she smiled as they watched the night sky and occasionally seeing the people of the village preparing for the festival.

Bella walked out and smiled at the sight of the two of them and walked over to them, holding a pint of beer/ale (Not sure what they're called :P). "Hey Naruto, brought you a pint." She tells him and makes him look up in slight surprise.

"But I didn't order one." Naruto tells her.

"Don't worry; it's on the house from me." She tells him and passes it to him, Naruto took it and thanked her and placed it next to him. "So are you going to participate with the festival challenge tomorrow?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah...I am." Naruto says, having a worried look on his face and Bella noticed this.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"It's...it's nothing...just some worries about the future." Naruto tells her and noticed that Emiko was fast asleep now and chuckled slightly.

"Want to talk about it?" Bella asked, bending down to his level and sitting on the floor with him.

Naruto looked at her and smiled a little before shaking his head. "No...I don't want to bother you with my problems...but thanks for caring." Naruto smiled and held onto his little sister tighter, gaining a small humming sound from her.

"...Just know that I'm here to talk." She says and kisses Naruto on the cheek and gained surprised look from him, he smirked as she left with a smile. Naruto watched her leave and looked at the beer, picking it up and drank the beer, looking at the sky and smiling, relaxing as the cool breeze blew across the village.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was morning; Naruto and Emiko were asleep, sleeping against the Tavern and small blanket on them, Naruto coughed a little and his eyes opened and realised it was morning. He looked around and saw everyone readying themselves and other people coming for the festival, Naruto looked at Emiko and smirked, but was confused by the blanket. 'Bella must have put it on.' Naruto thought and shook Emiko. "Come on sis, time to wake up.' Naruto whispers.

Emiko woke up and yawned, looking around to see the sun up, she was surprised by this and got up, looking down to see Naruto sitting on the floor and leaning against the Tavern. "Big brother, you really are a comfortable bed." Emiko laughed and winked at him, gaining a chuckle.

"Yeah? Well you're a comfortable blanket." Naruto laughed and got up and stretched. "Time to win those tournaments now." Naruto says aloud and begins walking to the centre of the village.

"Yeah! You're going to be great!" Emiko yelled, jumping in slight excitement and Naruto laughed at this.

Xxxxx

Near the outskirts of Redcliffe, the dwarf known as Dwyn was with some of his men, seeing another dwarf with several other men and women following him. "Dwyn, how are you doing my brother?" He asked, having black armour that was scratched in several areas, including his face, he had a shaved head and a large beard and on his back, he had a large axe that had a speck of blood on it.

"Hey Druo, glad you came." He says and looks back at the village, seeing more people readying for their festival.

"Great, I expect to get a large profit here." Druo says and walks towards the village. "I have a business partner coming here by the end of the day and I'll be leaving by then."

"Shame, I was hoping that you'd stay a bit longer." Dwyn says in slight disappointment.

"You know I can't, profit comes first, you know that, and if things go well, I could very well make over a thousand sovereigns." Druo chuckles and gains a surprised look from Dwyn.

"Really? Should've gone with business with you." Dwyn laughs and the two walk towards the village with their men and women.

Xxxxx

It's been a few hours now, Naruto and Emiko were enjoying the festival, people drinking, trading items, enjoying the merriment of the world. "Okay people! I hope you've all been having fun!" Murdock yelled over the loud people, gaining a cheer from then. "Okay, we'll be starting the challenges soon! Winners of them gain a reward from them! People can work in teams! And the leader or group will win a special reward if they win all the tournaments!" Gaining another cheer. "And our Bann and some special guests will be watching the matches! So everyone who's going to join! Do your best!" He yells and gained another cheer from them again.

Naruto smiled and picked up his little sister who was just finishing off an apple, making her scream in surprise and dropped it. "Hey! I was eating that!" She complained.

"Sorry sis, but we've got to move fast." Naruto laughed, walking pass a few armed people with hoods looking around, one standing behind a stand and near a wagon with several objects around and on it. A couple of cloaked people wondered towards them while carrying a large bag, gaining a nod from the others, but not being noticed by most of the crowd.

Xxxxx

Naruto was just outside the village and just signed his name to say he's joining the contest, he yawned and waited for the first contest to happen and looked around, seeing people he knew. Tomas, some friends in the Militia, the Bann and some of Redcliffe's Knights and many people that he didn't recognise, one that got his attention was a very tall man, wearing large clothes and a sew scars on his face. Naruto walked towards Tomas, seeing him doing stretches and nodded as Naruto was next to him. "Hey Naruto." He says and gained a nod from Naruto.

"Hey, what's with the big guy there?" Naruto says, pointing at the tall guy, he looked and then looked at Naruto.

"Not sure, saw him talking to Dwyn a little while ago." Tomas tells him, gaining a nod from Naruto.

He looked around and saw a stage with a small group of people, one he recognised as the Bann, someone old with armour on stood next to him and Murdock was on the other side. "Hello my fellow people!" The Bann called out, having black hair, a small beard and wearing nice clothing and some padded armour. "Our visitors here are fellow lords from nearby lands and our special guest here is Jiraiya, Commander of the Grey Wardens, he's to view our combatants and you could very well become Grey Wardens." The Bann tells everyone, gaining surprised and excited chatter afterwards. "And I am here to see if there's any potential for those that can join the Arl's army." He calls, gaining more surprised and excited chatter.

"You're shitting me!" Naruto yelled, almost excited at the thought of joining either, but then remembered his sister and sighed.

"That's awesome." Tomas says, gaining a few agreements from his friends.

"Am I going to be part of your group mate?" Naruto asked Tomas, looking at the other two that he's with and shrugged.

"Sure mate, we need another guy and you're the best." Tomas says and pats him on the shoulder.

Naruto smirked and looked at the other two, one being a half elf he was friends with that they call Greens, wearing dirty green clothes and holding a bow. The second one was a messy. Brown haired man, wearing brown clothes and Naruto wasn't on good terms with him since they were contest for each other when he was younger and he was much older then him. "Ralph." Naruto nodded, gaining a glare from him back.

"The first competition shall be archery!" Bann tells them.

Everyone nodded and started doing the test, having several different groups doing the challenge, Naruto didn't like this, but his team went in and he was glad Greens was on their team, he is the best bowman in the village. They blew the other contenders away, gaining a round of applause from the people and the Bann, not noticing the tall man staring at them.

Xxx

The next test was mostly a search and find challenge, Naruto's group only managed to get to the last item, now they were on the third challenge, fighting challenge, Naruto's team was one of the most experienced in this and got to the end with ease. Naruto's group faced against the last team, the tall man with oversized clothes and three cloaked men, Naruto cracked his knuckles.

Tomas and Green were stretching while Ralph just stood there, wanting to finish this off, Bann and Jiraiya looked at the two groups and was interested on Naruto's group. "You may begin!"

Naruto charged towards them, the tall man heading towards Naruto, Naruto swung at the man, but he dodged Naruto's punch by side stepping out of the way. Naruto was slightly surprised by this and the man delivered a punch to the side of Naruto's face, making him crash into the ground and quickly trying to get up. Two of the tall man's team jumped onto him, trying to make sure he doesn't get up, the tall guy and one of his companions charged at the rest.

The tall man attacked Green and Tomas while Ralph attacked the last one, Tomas hit the tall man in the gut, but the man chuckled and grabbed both sides of his shoulders and smashed his knee into his gut. This caused Tomas to cough hard before the man made him stand a bit more before smashing his fist into Tomas's face and made him collapse. Green was surprised on how fast Tomas was taken out and kept his distance while the man smirked at the half elf. "Now then, you've got some elf blood in you, you fucking Knife ear." He says and kicks Tomas in the gut and walked towards Green.

Naruto managed to get away from the two and began trading fists, managing to knock one out with a lucky blow and was left with one. Naruto smirked as he was about to attack, but someone was behind his opponent, smashing their fist into the back of the opponents head, making him fall as they went unconscious. Naruto looked and saw that it was Ralph who knocked him out, looking over to see that he already beat his guy up already.

A pained filled grunt came from Green's way, looking his way to see the half elf hit the ground hard and the man turned around and smirked at the two. "This bastard took out Green and Tomas as fast as I took out two of his." Ralph says, cracking his neck.

"So Bigfoot, want to fight that guy first or should I?" Naruto asked.

Ralph looked at him and sighed. "Since you're such a pussy to fight against two people, I'd go." He says in annoyance and charges.

Naruto sighed and charges as well, Ralph swung at the man, but he dodges the attack, but Naruto swung at the man as well, managing to hit the man's arm. The man smashes his fist into Naruto's face, making Naruto stumble backwards while he started to attack Ralph, managing to land a few hits on him while Ralph managed a few hits. Naruto got back up and rushed towards the two, quickly grabbing the man from behind, this allowed Ralph to land a few heavy blows into the man's gut. Ralph pulled back a punch and launched a powerful blow towards the man's face, the man gritted his teeth and managed to lean forward, making Naruto lean forward and was on top of him, soon having Ralph smash his fist into Naruto's face.

Naruto released the man and hit the floor, yelling in pain as he held his face, the man coughed and chuckled, but soon having his face smashed by Ralph, hitting the ground as well. Ralph charged again, wanting to knock the man out fast since he was quickly getting exhausted, the man rolled onto his back and quickly smashed his foot into Ralph's gut.

Ralph stumbled backwards, coughing hard and falling to his knees, the man got back up, snapping his broken nose back into place and wiped as much of his blood from his face. He walked towards Ralph and was about to knock Ralph out, but Naruto jumped on his back and wrapped his arm around the man's neck, cutting of circulation of both blood and air.

The man was stumbling around, trying to get Naruto off, but he held on hard, the man stopped and grabbed onto Naruto's arms, soon launching his left fist behind and hitting Naruto's face. He continued this for a few seconds before falling to his knees, his face very red and vision going blurry. Ralph got back up, coughing as he walked towards the man, quickly smashing his knee into the man's face, having the back of his head hit Naruto's head.

They both landed on their backs, the man unconscious and Naruto yelling in pain again, after a few seconds, Naruto got up, spitting out blood and glared at Ralph. "Asshole! He was about to pass out!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up before I cut you." Ralph says and waits as people were cheering loudly.

"The winners of the tournaments of all three are Tomas, Ralph, Green and Naruto, congratulations!" The Bann yells, gaining more cheers. "Now let's wake these people up and patch them up, then we can present them their prizes!"

After several minutes, the team were with the Bann and Jiraiya, the Bann was handing out a medallion and a large sum of gold to each of the people. Tomas and Green were looking in slight pain, but smiled as they received their prizes, Ralph taking his and looked at the others in slight annoyance while Naruto smiled at his prize. "This is awesome." Naruto says, looking at the crowd and saw his sister cheering loudly.

"Now then, Jiraiya, did you see any potential candidates out there today?" The Bann asked.

"Well Asuma, I only saw one that caught my interest." The Grey Warden known as Jiraiya says and stands before the beat up looking Naruto.

Naruto was confused and looked behind and then looked back at Jiraiya in slight disbelief. "...You're shitting me." Naruto says and gained a smile from him. "Awesome!" Naruto yelled and jumped in slight excitement.

"Wait! What about me!?" Ralph yelled, gaining a look from Jiraiya.

"You were good, one of the best, but you wouldn't have what it takes for becoming a Grey Warden...I have a gift for seeing people for their worth, and you don't have what it takes." Jiraiya told him, looking to see both Green and Tomas congratulating Naruto.

Ralph glared at him and stormed off, Jiraiya sighed and walked to Naruto and pulled out a sword and held the hilt to Naruto. Bann Asuma walked next to Jiraiya and smiled. "Naruto, since you showed the most promise and chosen to become a candidate for the Grey Wardens. You are given the sword of the Red, given to special men and women who prove themselves worthy, and if the Commander of the Grey Wardens believes so, you are more then worthy." Asuma tells him, gaining a nod from Naruto and took it and smiled.

'I have more than enough to pay off my sister.' Naruto thought, but then remembered his sister and looked at her, wondering if he should leave her or if there's any way to take her with him.

"Now! Let's continue with the celebration!" Bann Asuma calls out and gained several cheers.

Hidden amongst the people, a dwarf glared at Naruto's group while a few people assisted Naruto's opponents away. "These people are trouble...could make a profit on them." The dwarf says before walking away.

Xxxxx

It was now night time and everyone was enjoying the last few hours of the festival, Naruto was walking with his sister, passing people and houses and soon stopped outside a small hut. Naruto knocked on the door, after several seconds, the door opened and the two walked in, leaving the noise of people still celebrating.

Naruto and Emiko stood in a dark room with very little lighting, a table stood in the middle of the room and they walked to it and stopped. "So, you came, I'm a little surprised to be honest." A deep voice says and someone steps forward, showing the dwarf Dwyn.

"Yeah..." Naruto says and pulls out a small bag and places it on the table, soon taking off his medal and placed it on the table and then placed his reward sword known as The Red on the table. "This should be more than enough to take my sister off the table...you can have the farm...as much as it hurts us, but I'd rather look after my family." Naruto says and stands there, having a surprised look on Dwyn's face.

"You really do work hard human, even with the amount of beating you took...I think this is acceptable." Dwyn says and starts looking through the bag, seeing gold and silver. "You can leave now."

Naruto nodded and walked out with Emiko, both sad for losing their home, but glad that they can start a new life somewhere else with the spare money they have and exited through the door. Dwyn started counting the money and after a minute, the door opened and Druo walked in, having a small group follow him. "Dwyn! I just saw those two humans leave here!? I thought I told you I wanted them!" Druo yells.

"They gave enough money to pay for their freedom." Dwyn says and shows the items.

Druo walked towards his brother, soon pulling out a bottle of wine and drank from it, soon walking up to Dwyn and looked at the items and nodded. "True..." He says and smashes the bottle into Dwyn's face, making him scream in pain, soon having his brother smashing his head into the wooden wall, he hit the floor and Dwyn's guards were shocked by this. "Kill them all!" Druo yelled.

Druo's guards charged and started attacking Dwyn's guards, quickly killing them by outnumbering them and surprise, soon searching and taking everything worth something. "Let's move boys!" A woman's voice yelled, searching the draws while Drou knelt down to his brother.

"Sorry brother, but I'm aiming high in life and my partner wants everything you have, so we're taking it." He says, gaining a betrayed look from him as he tried to get up. "Just stay down, be glad I left you alive." He says and starts searching his pockets.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Emiko were walking through the streets, trying to enjoy the rest of the festival, Naruto had his arm around his sister, both a little sad on losing their home, but glad that they're free from the debt that they had. Naruto's foster parents who were Emiko's real parents tended to gamble a lot and bought the farm by a large loan, Dwyn's family gave them the money to ease the pressure, but it got worse later on.

Naruto and Emiko walked down an alley way. "So...Emiko, I'm going to look around for a place for you to stay." Naruto says and gained an annoyed groan from her.

"I want to come with you!" She huffed, gaining a laugh from him.

"I don't think so sis..." Naruto began, but someone stood in their way, Naruto looked and recognised him as the guy he fought with Ralph during the tournament. "What are you doing here?"

The man just stood there, standing over a foot taller than him and having something on the top of his head. "I'm here for a job." He says, placing his hand on the thing on the top of his head and slid it down, revealing that it was a white mask with thin, curved eye-holes and a blue flame design in place of the mouth.

"...Nice mask..." Naruto says in slight bemusement, but soon another person walked out of the shadows and stood next to the man, being only slightly shorter then Naruto. The person wore tight, leather armour and a mask similar to the tall guy, but having a red wavy marking on the mouth area.

"About time you got here mate." The tall one said and cracked his knuckles.

"We were held up." The smaller person says, having an emotionless voice.

"Big brother..." Emiko whispers in slight fear, Naruto was confused by what was happening, wondering on the 'we' business.

Naruto was about to ask, but something large grabbed the back of his neck, lifting his off the ground easily and Naruto started to struggle in pain to get loose while his sister screamed in fear as she looked behind him. The tall guy laughed as Naruto was smashed into the wall, hitting it hard and Emiko trying to help Naruto, but the two people grabbed her and knocked her out.

Naruto hit the wall one more time, being knocked out and thrown into a few wooden crates and remained on the ground, bleeding in some places and the people quickly vanished into the night.

* * *

Sleepless D: And we're done, hope you enjoy, please review. Peace out.


End file.
